


Once is not Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Not Beta Read, Work In Progress, people die, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a high school student with a strange twist to his life. He can remember his supposed past life, and even stranger, so can his friends. The only problem, some of the people, more specifically person, haven't shown up yet and he's worried they might not remember if they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Most children who experience the past life phenomena forget their experiences around the age of five.” That is what Eren had read in multiple papers and blogs he had found when researching things about past lives. He figured that according to this statistic he wasn't normal, yet again neither were most of the people he knew. He had steadily met almost everyone in his past life so far. The strange thing, every single one of them remembered it. He didn't remember it in flashes or whatever, no, he had reoccurring dreams. Another strange thing, so did all of his other friends.  
The first person he met was Mikasa. This time around she was his biological sister, his fraternal twin at that. From around the age of three he knew it was her, and she knew it was him. They used to comfort each other when they had nightmares and, when talking about it once, discovered they had the same dream. Of course being three year olds they asked their father thinking he would know the answer since he was a doctor, and doctors know everything. He laughed it off saying that, “No kids that is very rare I'm afraid, but maybe it's because you two share a special bond.” He had asked his mom about her past life once that same year, curious because if his sister remembered everything then his mother should too. She also laughed it off saying “No sweety this is the only life I've ever know, sorry honey.” Eren was confused because she was the same mom he remembered having, but apparently she couldn't remember him. Mikasa eventually convinced him not to tell the adults since they couldn't remember and would think they were crazy. So the two of them spent time talking about what they dreamed, and comforted each other when they had a particularly scary memory surface.  
The second person to show up in their lives was Armin. Eren's mother, Carla, was friends with Armin's grandparents who were taking care of him. They were four when they first met in this lifetime, Mikasa and Eren having met Armin in his room while the adults were talking. When they walked through the room Armin froze “Eren? Mikasa?” he whispered in a surprisingly serious voice for a four year old. They gave him an equally shocked look before whispering “Armin” simultaneously. They ran up and hugged one another, crying, and drawing the attention of the adults. Mikasa just mentioned they were happy to have a friend that was all, and explained the deal they had made to keep everything from adults. “They can't remember Armin, they think we're weird.” she mumbled giving him a serious look. The three were inseparable after that, always being together one way or another.  
When they reached the age of five they were enrolled in Marina Elementary school, the three of them snickered at the name. There the three met more people from their past lives. The first person they ran into was Jean, who looked somewhat bewildered and starting saying gibberish. Something along the lines of “You are in my dreams, are you real” Mikasa was, again, the one to explain, Eren not wanting to and Armin not really liking to talk to people. Jean and Eren still clashed, but they had a meaningful friendship for five year olds. All of them sat together at snack time, sharing with one another. They slept near each other at nap time, feeling comforted by the familiarness. The teachers found it strange how the kids got along so well from day one, never having known each other before, but they didn't question it glad that they had each other.  
By the time Eren reached fifth grade almost everyone from his past life had shown up, almost. Connie and Sasha showed up in first grade, having been in a different kindergarten class. In third grade Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt showed up, having all transferred form different schools at the same time. In fourth grade Yimr and Christa showed up, Yimr having moved from a different city and Christa having moved from a different state. Strangely enough after people joined the group from being in the same class they were never separated by class again. They did practically everything together, lunch, snack, after school hangouts at each others houses, recess, everything. Their parents were all overjoyed that their children had such good friends, but they never understood the bond they had. Mikasa was always the one to explain the no telling adults rule, but by fourth grade everyone got it anyways.  
When the Eren and his friends reached sixth grade most of the people from the recon corps hadn't shown up yet, and neither had Marco. Jean was nervous by the second week of sixth grade saying how “the longest skip they had was a grade, what if Marco was already somewhere else? What if he never showed up?” things like that. Then the third week of sixth grade they got a new transfer student, Marco Bolt. He came in during their lunch period, and when Jean saw him he practically sprinted up to him beaming. Marco immediately froze, a look of shock and recognition crossing his features before he hugged Jean. It was amazing how happy Jean looked, he practically skipped back to the group dragging Marco behind him. Eren had never seen him so happy before. They got into a routine, having a rotation down for whose house they went to when, who liked what and what everyone liked doing on days they went out.  
In seventh grade Eren had a terrible repeat from his past life he would have gladly skipped, his mother died. She had gotten cancer, but by the time they detected it they were too late, and she died right after Christmas break was over. He was devastated, he had already lost her once so he didn't understand why he had to loose her again. In a way the death brought the group closer, not they knew it was possible. It showed how true the friends were when they were there for him, and if Eren had doubted their friendship before he didn't now. They stayed just as close and as high school approached they were ready to, hopefully, meet some more of the people from their past lives and to start high school.  
Eren woke up in a cold sweat for the second time that week, it was another one of those terrible dreams, and this time Levi was in it. He had had dreams about Levi before, when he got put into his custody, when they reached the castle like structure that was where he lived. All of the people in his squad eating around a table and talking and laughing while Levi drank his tea. Most of them were pleasant, sure some of them were frightening, especially the ones that were expeditions, but never this bad. Eren had gotten the gist by now that Levi was important to him, and this dream had confirmed it, it also confirmed how bad things were. He was brought out of his thoughts by a banging on the door “Eren get up, if you don't hurry I'm going to drag you out of bed, to the school, in your pajamas” Mikasa shouted through the door. “Yeah, yeah Mik I'm up.” He called stretching a bit before climbing out of bed. Today was their first day of high school, and he was looking forward to seeing his friends again. He was not looking forward to getting more homework and waking up an ungodly hour. Every school they had gone to had a relation to their past life that everyone found funny. The elementary school Marina, the middle schools mascot was the scouts, and now Rose High School, mascot the titans. He snickered to himself a bit at the though as he grabbed his bag and hopped downstairs. Mikasa was already eating toast and standing by the door, Eren's toast in hand as well. “Thanks for the toast Mikasa” Eren smiled at his sister before taking a bite. “No problem, now we need to go or we are going to be late. I'm not repeating last year and showing up late on the first day.” She glared before walking out the front door.  
Eren and Mikasa usually met the others at a tree on the edge of their neighborhood, and strangely enough everyone lived in the same neighborhood. By the time they got there everyone was there talking in little groups. Jean was leaning against the tree saying something that was making Marco blush, the two had started dating over the summer so it was probably something wildly inappropriate. Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt were standing in a circle-like-triangle, Reiner had his arm over Bertholdt's shoulder and Annie was in front of them. Yimr had her arm around Christa's waist and was whispering something to her. Armin was standing next to Connie and Sasha who were holding hands and laughing wildly. The group had started to feel like a family after a while, everyone got along and there were never any major fights, it was nice. Jean was the first to notice their arrival “You're late” He smirked. “Yeah well, Eren didn't wake up on time” Mikasa shot back pointing at Eren, “Hey hey, I was up, stop trying to pin the blame on someone” He said defensively putting his hands up “Yeah, yeah Jaeger always with the excuses” Jean countered with a laugh, earning a hit from Marco. “Ouch Marco that's abuse.” Jean whined rubbing his arm. Everyone giggled slightly, and began adding to the teasing. That's how it is with them, easy and fun, like a family that actually liked one another. “Everyone has at least one class with someone right?” Armin asked nervously, he didn't like being completely alone when it comes to people in their group. “Yeah Armin, you and I share most of our classes.” Annie added bumping his shoulder with her own. “Besides we all have the same lunch period” Connie grinned. “Ohh lunch.” Sasha sighed dreamily “Did you bring me snacks for class Connie” She asked excitedly “Yeah Sash, right here.” He muttered holding up a bag. Sometimes Eren envied them, and all the couples in their group a bit. Their had their special people, yet he couldn't find his. They finally reached the school, everyone branching off towards their appropriate hallways with the promise to meet at lunch.  
The beginning of the day passed uneventfully, first day stuff was boring and by the time the lunch bell rang Eren was ready to eat. His group of friends was so large they had to get their own table to fit everyone. By the time he got to the cafeteria everyone was already there and seated, he took his normal spot between Armin and Mikasa and pulled out his lunch. “Late again Jaeger, that's twice today” Jean snickered. “Oh shut it, unless you want Marco to hit you again.” He joked. They all ate, talking about their classes and teachers. Sasha tried to steal some of everyones food as usual and ended up getting whacked by Mikasa, earning a laugh from everyone. Eren smiled at his friends and ate his lunch, occasionally adding to the conversation. That is, until he noticed a group across the cafeteria. “Guys, look.” he whispered making a gesture in the direction of the table. “Oh my god- is it” Sasha asked shocked “No, no it couldn't be.” Jean added “I mean they are older it makes sense.” Armin pointed out “Yeah, but still.” Annie added. Eren wasn't paying attention though, he was too busy looking a the short junior who just happened to be looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren comes across a certain someone who's been missing.

No, no this isn't possible. I'm dreaming, I'm going to wake up now, this isn't real. Images from every dream involving him popped into Eren's head. This can't be real, i-it's not possible. Is it? Eren just started wide eyed not believing what he was seeing, who was right across the room from him. He heard his friends talking, he heard the buzz of the other students, but all of it was static. He didn't know anything other than the fact that Levi was right there, right across the room, when all he had ever seen of him was his dreams. Levi looked shocked too, but no he most definitely could not be there and he was not getting up and moving ever so slowly towards Eren like he was in a trance. Eren didn't know what to do, he felt his hand go to his mouth, he felt himself shaking his head in disbelief, he felt the beginnings of tears, he felt himself stand up slowly. Then he did the very first thing that popped into his mind. He ran.  
Eren wound up in a park he found not far from the high school. It was nice, it had a forest behind it where Eren was currently sitting under a tree. He had tears streaming down his face and was in a panic, but he was alone and that he was grateful for. Why he had ran was still a mystery to himself, all this time he had been longing to find Levi only to panic and run when he found him. It made no sense in his head. His phone probably had about thirty missed calls and triple that amount of messages, but he didn't care. He was still processing the fact that Levi was there, in real life not a dream. He couldn't help but feel like he had every right to be overwhelmed and emotional, just maybe he shouldn't have done this. He could have hugged Levi, or pulled him aside and made-out with him, maybe even just ditched with him and spent the day together. He could have done a plethora of good things, but he had to do this instead. It doesn't exactly help the situation with how his life ended.  
“What are they going to do?” Eren asked in a quiet voice. Based off of Levi's expression it wasn't good. Eren had been expecting something bad anyways, humanity had won and he was put in prison there isn't really any good outcome of the situation. “They” Levi's voice cracked slightly “They sentenced you to death” He finished. “You are too much of a risk, not human a titan.” He recited, by now he had started pacing “They wouldn't even consider the fact that you saved everyone, you freed humanity and they still treat you like this.” Levi practically growled. “Levi it's okay, I figured this would happen.” Eren muttered reaching through the bars to try and comfort Levi. “No it's not okay Eren.” Levi practically yelled “Do you want to know how they sentenced you to die?” he asked. Levi looked at Eren with tears streaming down his face and he didn't have to ask, he knew. “No” Eren whispered “No they didn't, please tell me it isn't what I think it is” He pleaded. Levi shook his head “Eren Jaeger must die at the hands of humanity's strongest Corporal Levi.” He whispered. Eren's world crashed down around him. He had been fine with dying, he knew that was going to happen in the end. This, this couldn't happen though. Everything Eren lived for was Levi, everything he knew was Levi and he could not do this to him. Levi would kill himself with the guilt of this. “Levi” Eren whispered touching his arm gently. “yeah” he whispered back grabbing Eren's hand. Eren paused before he tilted Levi's head up so he was looking at him. “I want you to promise me something.” He replied softly. “What is it?” Levi muttered. “I want you to promise me that you will not blame yourself for this, for the fact that I had to die. Promise me.” Eren said sternly “Eren” Levi whispered. “No Levi, promise me, I won't have you blame yourself for something that I deserve.” Eren glared. “Fine” Levi whispered “I swear on my heart.” He saluted showing he was serious. He had sworn on his heart, he wouldn't go back on it.  
That night they had sat together, touching through the steel bars. It was their last night together that was all they knew. That morning Eren was brought before everyone who came to watch his death. He was forced into a kneel and Levi was welcomed with cheers. “Eren I'm sorry” Levi whispered through tears. “Levi, it's okay.” He whispered holding back his own. He heard the King give some speech, but the whole time his focus was on Levi. “I love you” Eren whispered finally letting the tears flow “I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you more than anything Levi, never forget it. I love you now and I will love you forever.” He cried. Levi nodded quickly, the tears coming more in speed and amount.“I love you too Eren.” He sobbed. And with a signal from the king Levi plunged his blade into Eren's heart.  
This was defiantly not good. Lunch period would be over by now, and Levi would probably be in class thinking about why Eren reacted the way he did. He probably, no most defiantly though that Eren hated him now. He had messed up big time, how was he supposed to fix this. He could just- “Eren” Eren snapped his head towards the source of the disturbingly familiar voice. “L-levi?” He questioned shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair is reunited for the first time in a lifetime.

“W-what are you doing here?” Eren asked slowly. Levi was here, in real life, not a dream, but real life. “I followed you.” Levi stated quietly. “Y-you did?” Eren questioned surprised “But you're gonna miss class, and it's been at least an hour” Levi scoffed “It's the first day, we do nothing. It took a while to find you though.” Eren looked back at the ground “Sorry about that.” He muttered “I wasn't thinking you would follow me.” He glanced back up at Levi to see a ghost of a sad expression on his face. Levi's voice softened “You hate me don't you? For what I did, what I had to do. That's why you ran isn't it?” Eren frantically shook his head “No! It's not like that, I don't hate you at all Levi!” Levi kneeled down in front of Eren “Then why are you crying?” He murmured brushing his fingers across Eren's face to wipe away the tears Eren forgot were even there. Eren leaned into the touch and captured Levi's hand holding it to his face. “I don't hate you.” Eren whispered “I could never hate you, I never blamed you for anything, remember what I told you?” Levi nodded slowly “I meant it.” Eren said “I am crying because I am happy that you're back, and maybe because I'm a little overwhelmed too.” Eren explained softly “I thought you weren't going to show up.” He whispered moving their hands so they were intertwined in between them. “What do you mean?” Levi questioned confused,. “In this lifetime, I thought you weren't going to be here or you were going to forget everything.” Eren said looking down. “You know, it's kinda funny.” He laughed softly looking back at Levi “Jean was saying almost the exact same things before Marco showed up.” Levi smiled ever so slightly “I noticed you had almost the whole group and then some. I'm guessing you ran into everyone?” he asked. Eren nodded “Yeah, from day one I have been running into people, all of us remember, except for the adults” Levi had a thoughtful look on his face “That's strange, I never really noticed that. I just thought the others and I were lucky or cursed, something along those lines.” Levi commented. “I don't think we're cursed.” Eren added softly. “And why is that?” Levi asked in a curious tone. “We got another chance together, in a better time.” Eren explained “No titans to kill us, no military rules making things complicated, no expected death, no having to kill me.” Eren finished in a whisper. “You're right, we're not cursed. We're lucky.” Levi agreed cupping Eren's face in his hands and brought it right in front of his own. “Because I get another chance to do this.” Levi murmured bringing Eren's lips to his own. The feeling was better than Eren remembered, having the warmth of Levi's lips on his own, the smell of Levi that still hadn't changed, the way Levi's tongue brushed his lip. The only bad thing about the kiss was that it ended just as quickly as it had started. “I think that was better than any other kiss.” Levi commented, his breath warm on Eren's face. “Yeah” Eren smiled giving Levi another quick kiss “I think it was.”  
By the time school was done the pair were laying under the tree holding hands, just talking. “You know, this almost seems like that one scene in that shitty vampire movie.” Levi pointed out. Eren burst out laughing “That was in a clearing Levi, not the woods.” He clarified laughing. “How would you know that?” Levi turned to give Eren a look. “Hey, hey I didn't watch it by choice!” Eren shouted “Mikasa and the girls made me I swear, they dragged everyone to the theater.” Levi gave Eren a look of disbelief “They dragged you there?” He raised his eyebrow “And you remembered the weirdest, most cliché part of it?” Eren nodded slowly, he could feel his face turning red. “Yeah, plus its in like every one of the movies.” He pointed out, realizing his mistake after he said the words. “Oh, so you watched all of them?” Levi questioned amused. “Yeah well, the girls really liked them all.” Eren muttered looking away. “I don't think the girls were the only ones who liked them.” Levi laughed. Eren felt like his embarrassment was worth it to hear that laugh, the rare Levi laugh that he was pretty sure only a few living people had heard. The sound of Levi's phone ringing broke the light mood and he reached over to grab it. Eren rolled onto his stomach to look up at Levi. “Hello” Levi answered sounding bored “Mikasa? How did you get my number?” Eren heard him question surprised. He heard what sounded like Mikasa talking on the other line, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. “Yeah, Eren is alive. He's been with me.” He answered “We're at a park.” More talking on the other end. “Okay, bye.” Levi turned and glared at Eren. “Your sister said that everyone tried to call you at least twenty times and you didn't answer.” Eren sat up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Oh yeah.” He muttered turning it on to reveal about a hundred text messages and just as many missed calls “I forgot I turned it off.” Levi glared down at him “You know everyone thought you had fucking died or something. Mikasa sounded ready to kill someone.” Eren rolled his eyes “She gets like that, if I had had it on she would have made me go back.” Levi sighed. “You know she's coming here now right?” Levi asked. Eren looked up shocked “What? Why did you tell her where we are?” He whined. “Because if I didn't she would probably murder me when she found us.” Levi argued. “Now we won't be able to go for dinner. She will bring everyone and drag me home.” Eren complained falling back on the ground dramatically. Levi stood and looked down at Eren. “Up.” He commanded gesturing for Eren to stand. “Why?” Eren asked moving his arm from over his eyes. “Because I never told your sister we are in the woods now up.” Levi explained gesturing for Eren to get up again. Eren groaned and reached his arms up “Help me up.” Levi rolled his eyes and pulled him off the ground “You're so childish sometimes.” Levi complained pulling Eren up and in the direction of the park. Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi who responded by pinching his arm. “Hey, what was that for?” Eren whined. “Being childish.” Levi answered simply walking a little faster at the sight of the park. “Oh swings!” Eren gasped and pulled Levi towards the swing set excitedly. “What are you doing?” Levi asked glaring at Eren as he sat on a swing. “I'm swinging.” Eren answered “You are never too old to swing. Now push me!” Levi continued glaring at Eren “You're fifteen, push yourself.” He muttered sitting on the swing beside Eren. Eren giggled and glanced over at Levi “You aren't enjoying yourself? At all” He asked amused. “No Eren, I'm not childish like you.” Levi answered smirking a bit. “I'm not childish, I'm just fun.” Eren countered sticking his tongue out again. “Put your fucking tongue back in your mouth.” Levi said. “Make me.” Eren teased. “Fine, you asked for it.” Levi muttered before licking Eren's tongue. “Whose the childish one now?” Eren muttered. “You said make me, not my fault.” Levi mocked smirking. This is what was good about now, how easy it was between them. Not them sneaking around after hours, stealing glances, and kisses. This was open and fun and Eren loved that about now. The way they could joke and tease openly since it didn't matter now. It was so different from before, but somehow a little better than before. “Eren” Levi called waving his hand in front of Eren's face. “Hm what?” Eren mumbled blinking. “You spaced out.” Levi stated “Your sister and the minions are here.” He tilted his head towards the direction the group was coming from. “Great.” Eren muttered sarcastically. “Lets go re-introduce you to everyone.” He muttered grabbing Levi's hand and walking towards the group. Eren could sense it, tonight was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family's always a little rough... and Levi didn't exactly end that life on good terms with them

Eren glanced over at Levi as they were walking towards the group. “You know we can still get away.” Eren whispered slowing his walk a bit “We have a head start and you're faster than Mikasa so it could work.” Levi scoffed and looked over at him. “Eren you know that she would find me in school and attempt to kill me.” Levi muttered. “She sounded murderous over the phone, she would probably kill you too.” Eren sighed, Levi had a point. Mikasa would probably never forgive him if they just ran off into the sunset to escape the re-introduction of Levi to everyone. As they approached the group Eren glanced at everyones facial expressions to see how bad it would get. Armin looked fine, a little shocked, but not mad. Jean looked like his usual dumb self, he was talking to Marco, not even paying attention to what was going on. Sasha was eating, Connie was talking to her, Yimr was talking to Christa with her arm around her waist, and then he got to Mikasa. Shit. She was beyond pissed you could see it in her eyes. Levi was right to say she sounded murderous over the phone, she looked murderous right now. Eren glanced back over at Levi to see his usual collected expression with a slight glare aimed at Mikasa. The sight of that made him smirk a bit, at least he wasn't the only one who was annoyed by the situation. At least they were in a public place right? Eren glanced around the area, okay maybe not so public seeing as it was getting dark. Sadly it was too late to back out now.  
Mikasa glanced from Eren to Levi then to their intertwined hands. “Mik-” “Long time no see Mikasa.” Eren turned to Levi mouth still open from the explanation he was about to give. Mikasa glared at Levi “I would say it's nice seeing you again, but considering the circumstances it really isn't.” She said coolly. Now Eren glanced back at her, shit this wasn't starting off well. “Hey gu-” “Glad the feeling is mutual.” Levi glared. Second time Eren was cut off before he could get much out. Shit, this really wasn't going well. They didn't exactly like one another so this wasn't a big surprise, Eren just thought that by now they would have set aside their differences or something. Eren glanced at the group looking for everyones reactions, and maybe someone willing to help defuse the situation. Jean had a look of interest, probably hoping for a fight. Sasha and Connie were both looking as well, somehow Sasha had popcorn. Yimr and Christa were also looking, Yimr looked slightly bored. Armin looked just as helpless in the situation as Eren probably did, at least someone wasn't looking for a fight. “Guys!” Eren yelled. Both Mikasa and Levi froze and turned to Eren. “Thank you.” He sighed “Levi did nothing Mikasa, I don't see why you're so mad.” Mikasa looked bewildered “He took you out of school during lunch and didn't bring you back.” Eren sighed “No he didn't. I ran, he followed, it took him a while to find me so lunch was already over. We talked things out and by then there was no point going back so we just talked.” He explained calmly. “Then why was your phone off?” Mikasa questioned. “I turned it off after I got here, I didn't really want to talk to anyone at the time. I forgot I had it off okay.” Eren explained. “You have no reason to dislike Levi Mikasa.” Mikasa turned and glared at Levi. “Really Eren? No reason, at all? What about the fact that he killed you?” She spat.  
Levi's face turned pained for a second before he regained his composure. “I had to do that, I had no other choice.” Levi explained in a strained tone. Eren knew to any other person it just sounded like Levi's normal voice, but he knew Levi. “Mikasa I never blamed him.” Eren explained softly. He knew he couldn't tell about the tears Levi had spilled that night before his death, the way Levi had fought the people at the trial, how Levi had spent about an hour just memorizing Eren's face since he wouldn't have another chance. He couldn't repeat the way that Eren tried to comfort Levi with soft words, or their promise, or how Eren just repeated how much he loved Levi just so Levi knew, and how Levi cried before he killed him. Mikasa wouldn't understand any of those things, and they were things that were just for Levi and Eren, no one else. “Eren you might not have blamed him, but I did.” She said, venom filling her voice. “He could have found a way for you to get out, he is smart he would have been able to do it, but he didn't even try.” Levi's expression again went pained temporarily and Eren knew Levi would believe every word she spat out. “What do you know?” Eren yelled, Mikasa was starting to piss him off. “What do you mean?” She asked lowly. “You know exactly what I fucking mean.” Eren ground out. He could feel his temper rising, but he was too pissed to care. Now Mikasa would be on the receiving end of that notorious temper that she usually had to save him from. “You know nothing about anything.” He continued venom filling his voice. “You just assume he didn't try, you weren't even there how the fuck would you know? You just assume because you had to blame someone for your own failure.” Mikasa's expression immediately went shocked. “Eren I don't think thi-” Armin tried to interject. “Armin not now.” Eren muttered in a strained voice, not even glancing at his friend. “You even held a grudge for this long! It's been a whole other life Mikasa get the fuck over it! You never liked him anyway I'm sure blaming him made you feel better about yourself, right?” Eren continued “I don't even see why you didn't like him I don't understand, everything he ever did was to protect me so why you hate him I don't know I jus-” “Eren.” Levi interrupted softly “We should go.” Eren nodded slowly “Okay.” he muttered letting Levi lead him away from the group.  
They walked in a tense silence, Eren couldn't find words to fill it so he stayed quiet. Maybe Levi was mad at him for yelling at Mikasa. He didn't see why, she was being rude to him holding a grudge over nothing. There was nothing they could do about it anyway he had already died, they all had. Maybe Levi was starting to think about what she said, he shouldn't take any of it to heart anyway Mikasa was “Eren” Eren snapped out of his thoughts “Hmm?” Levi sighed “I was asking you where you lived, it's getting late and we have school.” Levi explained. “Oh, um.” Eren glanced around “Turn left and then into the street with the huge tree, my house is the seventh one down.” He explained. Levi nodded and started in that direction. They walked in more tense silence until they reached Eren's house. “So um, thanks for today.” Eren said smiling softly. Levi nodded “I'm just glad I found you again.” He said softly. Eren felt a blush forming on his face “Yeah, I'm glad too.” He responded. “You should go inside, you need to get some sleep.” Levi muttered. “Okay.” Eren replied, he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep after today. “Good night Levi.” Eren said softly. “Night Eren.” Levi responded softly. Levi gave him a quick kiss goodnight and before Eren could respond he was gone. As Eren laid in bed waiting for sleep to come he couldn't help thinking that tonight was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares suck... first dates are pretty awesome

Everything was happening too quickly. Eren looked around him to see his comrades and friends moving and dying before his eyes. This was the final battle with the titans he could feel it. They had already lost so much, come so far, it couldn't end here. Another couple titans went down, another couple screams of his comrades getting eaten this was all too much. Suddenly he got a bad feeling, why he wasn't sure at first then. Levi. He had to get to Levi. Why he wasn't sure, but he needed to. Now. Eren headed in the direction he knew Levi should be based off their plans and the talk they had the day before the battle. He took down the titans that were in his way, but his priority was Levi. Something was wrong. Really, really wrong. Everything that was happening felt wrong, Eren couldn't pinpoint why. It was bugging him, everything in this whole situation was bugging him. Another two squads passed, Levi should be somewhere in this area. Eren looked up in the trees or at the titan groups for anything that even looked like Levi. Everything here is wrong, something is very wrong. That thought just kept repeating in Eren's head, round and round in his brain it went and he wasn't sure why. He knew something was wrong, just couldn't figure out what. Then he found it, the source of the problem. On the ground in a small clearing in the forest Levi was laying on the ground. This scene seemed too familiar, but Eren couldn't figure out what. Then the feeling hit him. The sickening feeling of 'oh my god something is really really wrong I had to get to Levi that moment' He made his way to the ground where Levi was laying, it was worse than he had hoped for. From the ground everything looked fine, maybe like he was sleeping in the clearing on a calm August day, but in reality it was sickening. He was laying on his back, his blades on either side of him and his arms out. He was bleeding from his face, his stomach, and one of his legs was partially gone. Eren resisted the urge to throw up and fell to his knees on the ground next him. Eren touched his face softly “Levi.” He whispered. Levi's eyes fluttered open like he really had been napping, but he could see the pain Levi was trying to hide. “Hey Eren.” Levi croaked out, his lips turned up into a small smile. “I was hoping I would get to see you before” Eren cut him off right there “No” He said sternly shaking his head. “You will not say it, you are not going to die I won't let you” He could feel his voice crack from the sobs he held back. He would not become weak when Levi was the hurt one. He might feel like his world was hanging on a thread and was about to snap at any moment, but he was not going to cry. “Eren.” Levi said softly. Somehow Levi had managed to bring his hand up to Eren's face and caressed the side softly. Eren leaned into the touch and he felt some of the tears starting to fall. “Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren.” Levi repeated his name softly “Shhh it's going to be okay.” he whispered. Eren shook his head giving into the sobs that were trying to break loose. “I'm loosing you, I'm going to be alone.” Levi coughed and winced in pain at the movement. Eren knew he was loosing consciousness. “Levi, I love you okay I love you so so so much.” Eren whispered before lightly kissing his lips. Levi tried to smile “I love you too Eren.” He whispered before his eyelids fluttered shut for the last time.  
Eren woke up to his own screams, a cold sweat, and a face soaked with tears. What was that? That never happened. That dream was completely a dream that had mixed some of his memories of today with some of the past to make a nightmare. He has never had a dream like that. He either had memories, or he had little dreams that he didn't remember. This was neither. He glanced over at his bedside clock to check the time. Great, four-thirty in the morning. He still had an hour before he had to get up and there was no fucking way he was going back to sleep. Maybe he could kill some time on his phone or something, that would help distract him from constantly replaying Levi dying in his head too. He unplugged his phone and unlocked it, and decided to look through his contacts. He always just went to random places on his phone when he was bored, he didn't have many games so maybe he could try and see if one of his friends were up. He was mindlessly scrolling through the names when he came across a new one. Levi's. He must have added it when Eren wasn't paying attention yesterday, he even took a picture. Eren smiled softly, he didn't even smile in the picture. His nightmare popped into his head and before he knew it he had sent a text to Levi. Great. Eren glanced down as his phone dinged. 'I didn't think you would be up this early' Eren smiled 'I got woken up by a dream' he replied. He didn't really want to talk about it, it just kept popping up into his thoughts.  
Eren spent the next hour and a half texting Levi, by the time Mikasa came to get him he was already dressed and ready. The dream was still bothering him, but he hadn't really brought it up with Levi while they were talking. The group met at their tree and walked to school, they parted at the entrance with the promise to meet at the same place for lunch. Eren got absolutely nothing out of his morning classes. With no one to distract him the nightmare he had took over his thoughts. Everything about it bothered him, he remembered it felt wrong in the dream too. Obviously it was because the events were messed up, but the fact that he had never had a dream like that before bothered him. Was it because he was finally with Levi again? Was it just that fear that they really never left that time and Levi could be taken from him? Was it because he subconsciously thought all of this was going to go to hell eventually? Eren wasn't sure, but thoughts like this took over his brain. He got some out of third and by the time lunch had come he was already exhausted. If he was going to sit with Levi the groups table was probably still not the best idea considering today's walk to school had been tense enough. Levi's table wasn't gonna work since he wasn't very comfortable around that group anymore, plus he wanted to spend time with Levi. He walked into the cafeteria and immediately found Levi standing by the entrance, of course. Levi walked over and grabbed Eren's hand before dragging him away. “Um, where are we going?” Eren questioned slowly. Levi pointed up “Roof.” That was all the explanation that was given. They reached the door to what Eren assumed was a stairwell to the roof, Levi pulled out a keyring and unlocked the door opening it and pulled Eren in after him. “Where did you get a key to the roof?” Eren asked puzzled. Only teachers and custodians got keys to this area right? Levi rolled his eyes and sighed “I have a teacher friend.” Eren paused, was this even allowed? Levi rolled his eyes and pulled him up the stairwell. It led to another door that probably led out to the roof. Levi let go of Eren's hand and pulled out the keys that unlocked the door. He again grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him out onto the roof and shut the door behind him. “Now we're alone.” Levi said smiling a bit. “This is nice.” Eren smiled. “I was hoping for alone, but this is better than what I expected.” This really was nice, Eren didn't even know you could get on the roof. It had a nice view and today was an exceptionally nice day, everything was perfect. Well almost everything, the nightmare was still looming in the back of Eren's mind. Levi walked over to the ledge “I come up here all the time, I don't really like being in the noisy cafeteria or around people in general.” Of course, Levi tended to keep to himself with a limited number of friends. Eren leaned on the ledge next to Levi “I like it, it's peaceful.” He complimented softly. This was Levi's place, probably little to no one knew about this place and it felt like he was learning about Levi all over again. When Eren looked over at Levi he couldn't help feel like he was in a scene of a movie or something. The way the sun was angled made the light surround Levi in the light making him even more perfect, everything just looked perfect in that moment. Eren wanted to take a picture to keep this moment forever. “Hey brat I know I'm gorgeous, but quit staring.” Levi snapped. Eren could see the smirk on his face and felt the blush rising to his cheeks. “Sorry!” Eren replied quickly before looking down at his forgotten lunch. He heard Levi laugh a little before he felt a hand run through his hair. “You are still so jumpy around me Eren.” Levi muttered “I don't mind you staring, but I don't think you want me to jump you while we're out on the roof and have class in fifteen minutes.” Eren blushed even more at that comment and kept his head down. Levi was always so blunt, it was almost refreshing. “Will we be able to hear the bell from up here?” Eren asked softly. Levi nodded “Yepp, I've been up here enough I should know. Even if we couldn't I know when we have to go to class.” Eren nodded slowly, he really shouldn't have skipped his afternoon classes yesterday. Now he wasn't going to be sure where they were. “Is there any time you've ever had any weird nightmares?” The question slipped out without meaning to. Eren was confused to where that even came from, when was he thinking about the dream? “Once or twice.” Levi muttered “I've only had them recently though, why?” Levi asked, turning to look at Eren. This was now officially weird. “I've had the same thing.” Eren started. “You tell me about your dream and I'll tell you about mine.” Levi said. Eren smiled and stuck out his hand to seal the deal “You've got a deal.” Eren laughed. Right then the bell for the end of lunch rang. “Tonight, I'll take you on a date. We'll talk over dinner.” Levi proposed. Eren smiled “Okay.” Levi gave a small smile before pulling Eren in for a kiss. “Meet me after school by the door to the roof okay?” Eren nodded. “Got it, wait don't I need to change?” He asked, they were going on a date. He should look nice right? Levi gave him a once over “We're going casual.” They made it out to the hallway before Levi pulled Eren in for another quick kiss “This door, remember it okay.” Levi repeated pointing to the door. Eren nodded “I will” Levi smirked. “Good, now get to class.” He muttered smacking Eren's ass before walking away. Now he had something to look forward to. A date with Levi. Oh god he had a date, with Levi. Their first date in a lifetime. Now Eren wasn't focusing in class for a whole other reason.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night... awh yeah

Class in itself is hard to concentrate on. You have to sit through the lecture your teacher prepared, take notes quick enough that you don't miss anything, not talk, ask questions at the right time or write them down before you forget, and listen to your teacher drone on and on in the same boring voice. Now add something as important as you first date with the love of your previous life in over a lifetime, literally. It would be impossible for anyone to focus on class. So Eren had every reason to not really pay attention in class. It was only the second day anyway so there wasn't much that he needed to pay attention to in any of his classes. In biology they were going over lab safety for the third school year in a row, while Eren was thinking about the foods they would be eating. While english was going over the proper way to annotate, Eren was thinking about what him and Levi would talk about. Finally it was his last class, algebra. Normally math classes seemed longer for Eren. It was probably the fact that the numbers didn't really keep his focus long enough for him to be interested. He was good at math, he just didn't really pay attention since it came naturally to him so math always seemed the longest. Then there was the fact that it was the last class of the day, and it was a widely known fact that the last class always felt the longest. Probably because it was the closest to freedom and you were constantly looking at the clock counting down the minutes to freedom. At least that was what Eren did, it was almost the only thing him and Jean agreed on since they typically shared the last class period. This year wasn't an exception to that.  
Eren was focused on the fact he was going on a date with Levi for the thousandth time since Levi asked and not even paying attention when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to the seat next to his which just so happened to contain a bored looking Jean. “What is it Kirschstein?” Eren asked in an aggravated whisper. He didn't have time for whatever Jean had to add today, it was probably something stupid about the argument yesterday or something. “Nothing Jaeger, you just looked happy. Something good happen?” Jean shot back with a smirk. Jean asking about something personal? Now that was weird. “Why do you care?” Eren questioned in a suspicious ton, eyebrow raised to match. “I am still your friend Jaeger, no matter how much we clash we've been friends for basically forever.” Jean answered “Besides that fight you and Mikasa had was pretty crazy and you were gloomy this morning.” He added which further proved his point. Okay, so maybe Jean did care, they were friends after all. “Fine.” Eren finally sighed “I have a date with Levi.” He finished in an excited whisper. He could feel a smile creep onto his face again and was again thankful he sat in the back of the class. “Wow, way to go Jaeger finally getting it.” Jean smirked and gave a thumbs up. “So what are you doing?” Jean asked. Eren almost laughed at how interested Jean looked. “I actually don't know. Levi is planning the thing, it was somewhat last minute asking.” Eren replied. “All I know is it's casual dinner” Jean smiled “First date is a surprise one? Better than what I did” He finished with a sigh “And what was that?” Eren asked “Movie date.” Jean answered, a blush rising to his cheeks. “How cliché” Eren muttered holding back a laugh. When it came to romance Jean was really a huge dork, it was hilarious watching him freak out over where he was going to take Marco. “Oh bite me Jaeger.” Jean snapped. “No thanks, I'll leave that to Marco.” Eren countered with a smirk and a wink. It was a miracle they hadn't been scolded for talking yet. Jean smacked his arm lightly “Shut up.” He muttered his blush deepening. Eren was about to continue teasing him when the bell went off. “You got lucky Kirschstein, saved by the bell.” Eren joked. Jean glared at him “I told you to shut up Jaeger.” He muttered shoving him lightly. “Oh yeah before I forget, can you cover for me.” Eren asked. Jean rolled his eyes “Yeah, yeah I'm on it Jaeger.” Jean sighed waving him off “Go on your hot date.” He added laughing. Eren turned to face Jean “Thanks Kirschstein I owe you one.” He called down the hall. “Yeah you do Jaeger.” He heard Jean call. He smiled and turned off towards the roof stairwell.  
It took Eren about ten minutes to get there due to the crowds and because he almost got lost. “Took you long enough.” Eren snapped his head up to see Levi leaning against the wall. “I thought I would have to go looking for you.” Eren felt himself blush “Sorry, it's hard to get from one end of the school to another you know.” He muttered rubbing the back of his neck. Levi pushed off the wall and grabbed Eren's hand “Come on.” He said softly pulling Eren to a walk. “Oh I never asked where we were going.” Eren exclaimed. “That's because it's a surprise” Levi explained in a way that made it seem like the answer was obvious. “So Jean was right.” He muttered cursing him. Surprises were something Eren were really bad with dealing with, mostly because not knowing really annoyed him. Eren had just been hoping that Levi just thought of the idea that moment and hadn't really planned anything yet. “You told Kirschstein about it? I thought you two didn't get along.” Levi asked. Eren sighed “Yeah we don't really, he just asked about my mood so we talked. He's actually covering for me” He explained. “Oh? That's nice of him.” Levi actually seemed interested now. “Yeah, except now I owe him one.” Eren muttered in an irritated tone. Owing Jean something wasn't a good thing, there was no telling what he would try to make Eren do. “So you wasted a class period talking to Kirschstein?” Levi asked amused. “It was algebra, I don't really pay attention in that class and it's last period.” Eren explained. “So if Kirschstein noticed that means you were thinking about our date?” Levi continued. Eren blushed “Not really, just somewhat, maybe a little.” He hurriedly explained. Levi just nodded with a satisfied smirk on his face. “That class is really boring and there wasn't much to pay attention to.” Eren reached. “Of course Eren, it makes complete sense.” Levi smirked. Levi was having too much fun with this. “Where are we going?” Eren asked again looking around. Hopefully Levi would accept the change in subject. “Eren I already said it was a surprise.” Levi replied in an exasperated tone. “Okay, do we have to walk much further?” Eren tried again, hopefully he could guess where they were going. “Maybe, maybe not.” Levi answered vaguely. Eren sighed “I can't even know how long I'm walking?” He asked. Levi smiled a bit “Nope.” He answered “You know the area Eren, too easy for you to guess.” Levi finished smugly. Eren forgot how Levi basically could read his thoughts, he knew him too well. “Dammit.” Eren cursed under his breath. Eren looked at his surroundings, he hadn't been in this area for a while. It was just restaurants, most of them fancier expensive ones you went to for special occasions. Levi said they were going casual so none of these were where he was taking him. He could at least check this area off the list for the spot.  
They made another turn and stopped in front of a small diner. “When did that get here?” Eren asked surprised. He thought every restaurant in this area was fancy. “So you don't know every area of town.” Levi responded “This diner has been here for as long as I could remember, I've gone to it for years.” Levi answered as they walked inside. It was a nice place, simple, not too many people, and quiet. Eren could see why Levi liked the place it had a certain charm to it. “Levi honey!” Eren heard a woman call out. He turned to look at the woman in front of the counter beaming at them. She was pretty, almost in that motherly sort of way and she gave off that motherly aura. Levi waved “Hi Claire.” He smiled. Claire came out from behind the counter and gave him a hug, which is when she noticed Eren. “Oh you brought a boy with you?” She questioned smiling “Who is he?” She asked excitedly. Levi turned to Eren. “Eren this is Claire, Claire this is Eren.” Levi gestured between the two. Eren smiled and waved “Hello.” he said brightly. He was immediately pulled into a hug “Oh it's so nice to meet you, you must be the Eren!” Clair exclaimed. “The Eren?” Eren asked confused. Clair put him at arms length “You are quite the looker, Levi was right! He told me all about you when he was younger, it was adorable. He used to go on and on about how you were soul mates.” She explained. Eren looked over at Levi confused. “You mean she knows?” He asked bewildered. Levi nodded “Yeah, she's like my mother. I was really little when I first started talking about it, she was the only one who knew.” Levi explained. “Oh!” Clair exclaimed “Let me get you boys a booth so you can have your date!” She said excitedly leading them to a booth. “I'll bring you both some milkshakes okay?” She smiled. “Thank you.” Eren said smiling at her. “No problem honey, I'll be back in a bit.” She said before walking off. Eren turned to Levi “I like her.” He said smiling. It was nice having a motherly person, especially since his died. “I do too, she's taken care of me for a while.” Levi began “My parents were never really at home, they were always working so Clair became more of my mom than my actual mom. I've helped out here for years.” He explained smiling softly. Eren nodded. “It must be nice, I'm glad you introduced me to her.” He answered smiling at Levi. It was really nice that Levi brought him here, it made him happy that Levi felt Eren could meet his mother figure. “Next time we'll have to have dinner at your house.” Levi said softly. Eren looked at the table “It won't be much of a dinner.” He began quietly “My dad's a really prestigious doctor so he is never home and my mom died a couple years ago. It's mostly just me and Mikasa.” He finished. This was not the way he wanted to start their date, at all. Eren felt Levi lightly hold Eren's hand “I'm sorry Eren.” He apologized quietly. Eren looked up and smiled “It's fine, you didn't know.” He said waving that conversation off. Only now Eren didn't know what to say, what do you say in that situation?   
Thankfully Claire came with the milkshakes right then, Eren felt even more grateful for her presence. “Here you are boys, two strawberry milkshakes.” She said placing one in front of each of them. Eren almost gasped, the milkshakes were the best looking milkshakes he had ever seen. He turned to smile at Claire “Thanks Claire, they look wonderful.” Eren exclaimed. “You're welcome sweety.” She answered smiling “Now what can I get you guys to eat?” She asked. Levi looked up at her “I'll just have the usual thing.” He said handing her the menu. Eren glanced down at the menu. “Um I'll just have a cheeseburger and fries.” Eren said handing her his menu as well. Clair smiled at them “You got it boys, I'll get started on them.” She said clapping her hands together before walking back to the kitchen. Eren smiled at Levi “She's really awesome, I like her a lot.” Levi chuckled “She's lively that's for sure.” He replied. Eren laughed “It's a good thing, you need lively people.” Levi glared at him “What are you trying to say Eren?” He questioned. “Nothing!” Eren quickly answered “Can't have too many lively people, they're always good to have around that's all.” He exclaimed waving his hands around. Levi cracked a smile “You're too easy to mess with Eren.” He said laughing a bit. Eren glared “I am not!” He countered putting his hand to his chest in mock offense. He ended up laughing before he could convincingly play up the offended bit, making Levi laugh a bit too.  
They kept joking back and fourth until Claire came back with their food. “Here you go boys.” She said placing what was, most likely, the best looking food ever in front of Eren. “Enjoy” She sang before walking over to someone else's table. “Woah.” Eren breathed practically drooling at the sight of the burger. “Amazing looking right?” Levi asked amused. Eren nodded. “It tastes even better.” Levi said twirling a fry around. Eren took a bite and gasped. “Holy shit.” He cursed “I think I have found holy food, this is what heaven is.” He muttered before taking another bite of the burger. Levi just ate his fries with an amused expression on his face. “I told you it was amazing.” He said in a satisfied tone. “Yes, I will never doubt you again. You have shown me heaven.” Eren muttered in between bites. “Eren you shouldn't eat so fast.” Levi said, Eren just waved him off. He managed to scarf down his burger in a matter of minutes, leaving the fries and milkshake. Levi still had his sliders left on his plate along with half of his fries. “I am going to get so fat because I don't think I can eat anywhere else.” Eren joked dipping a fry into his milkshake. “I'll just make you work out more then.” Levi countered. Eren groaned “Noo after this I won't be able to move, let alone work out.” Levi laughed “I told you not to eat so quickly” He said in a smug tone. “I don't regret what I have done” Eren said leaning back into the booth.  
Dinner was amazing, their date was going amazing, and Eren probably just had the best food on the face of the earth. He was feeling happier than he had in years and it was all thanks to Levi. “Well I'm pretty much done with my food and we have school so we should probably be going home soon.” Levi said. Eren sighed “It's not that late is it?” He asked. Levi nodded “Yeah, it's nine thirty.” He muttered checking his phone. It was that late already? Eren didn't even notice the time that went by, but it was already dark out and Levi's phone wasn't wrong, Eren would know he checked too. “Damn school.” He muttered crossing his arms. Claire came up to their booth “Are you boys done, you have school tomorrow and I don't want you falling asleep in class.” She said. Eren smiled at how motherly she sounded. Levi sighed “Yeah Claire I was just about to take Eren home, I need the bill.” He muttered grabbing his wallet. Claire shook her head “No you don't honey, this is my treat.” She said smiling. Eren looked up at her “Are you sure?” He asked. Claire nodded “Yepp, it's my welcome to my family treat okay Eren.” She said beaming. Eren smiled “Wow, thanks Claire.” Levi stood up “Now Eren, you need to get home.” He said holding his hand out to Eren. Eren smiled and took it standing up “If you insist Levi.” He muttered.  
They walked out into the night air which had gotten cooler like it does on a typical August night. The sky was clear and from the are they were in you could see all the stars in the sky. The whole thing was adding to Eren's already perfect night. “Today was really amazing.” Eren said softly turning to smile at Levi. Levi's expression softened and he smiled softly “Good, that was the plan. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself” he replied. The two of them walked back to Eren's house in a comfortable silence, it was nice. Just the two of them holding hands, enjoying each others company and not needing words. Eren typically used words to fill up the silence he was so uncomfortable with, but with Levi it was a comfortable silence that he actually enjoyed. It was relaxed, not tense, just perfect. Eren was actually upset their night was over when they reached his house. He turned to Levi when they reached his doorway. “I really meant it Levi, everything about tonight was perfect.” He said softly. Levi smiled softly again “I know you meant it Eren.” He replied before leaning in for a kiss. It was somewhat like their first one, warm and soft so different from the ones Eren had remembered. Eren these kisses were starting to become his favorites. Levi pulled back “Good night Eren” He whispered before kissing his cheek softly. “Good night Levi.” Eren replied. And just like the night before Levi was off before Eren knew it and he was inside his house on his way to bed. He was able to end his perfect night in a perfect way and for the first night in weeks he actually slept soundly.


	7. Chapter 7

As the weeks of school wore on and time passed life fell into somewhat of a pattern. Eren would walk to school with his group who had practically gone back to normal after him and Mikasa made up from their fight, both had seen what they had done wrong and apologized. Mikasa had explained that she was only concerned for Eren's well being and she still didn't exactly have the best encounters with Levi, every time they had met in the past Eren was being beat up or hurt. So now their group had officially become a happy family again. Eren would go to class, mostly zone out since he got bored easy and just asked Armin for help later, but he was still getting good grades so the teachers didn't seem to mind. Then him and Levi would have lunch on the roof together and talk about whatever was going on in their lives. Then more boring class, then either a date of some sort with Levi, mostly they went to the diner, or an outing with the group, which Levi actually participated in sometimes. School was, of course, stressful and time consuming, but it wasn't bad or anything. Homework was the worst thing in Eren's opinion and he hated doing it, especially the increasing number of papers and projects he had to get done. The only pattern that was not welcomed was the reoccurring nightmares that left Eren both exhausted and sleep deprived. He mostly told everyone he was just tired from homework or school since he didn't want to worry anyone and it wasn't that big of a deal, it was just strange.  
The nightmares in themselves were terrifying for the whole of the dream and a couple minutes after Eren woke up. Most of them were some memory that had to do with Levi that had been altered in some way and ended in either Levi leaving or Levi dying. It was strange because when Eren actually had nightmares, which was rarely ever, they were uninvolved with his past life and his memories. They were never centered around a loved one dying unless Eren was dying too. The stranger thing is that his memories had changed during the dream, they were memories he had already had and they had either been mixed with his newest memories or changed in a very drastic way that wasn't always obvious. It was more like when you know something is wrong and you can't place why or what it is and it bothers you until something happens. Eren still hadn't gotten around to talking to Levi about it and now he really didn't want to considering what it was doing to him. He was pretty sure Levi knew something was wrong, but if he did he wasn't saying anything which Eren was mostly grateful for. Eren knew that Levi was going to make him spill eventually, he just didn't know when.  
Currently Eren was sitting in his living room watching a movie with Levi and the group. It was Friday so that meant it was movie night and Mikasa and Eren's house was the hangout place this week. Eren and Levi were sharing the love seat with the best view since Eren claimed it first, after he got into a little wrestling match over it with Jean. Yimr and Christa were on the floor, Yimr against the couch and Christa sitting in her lap. Sasha and Connie were laying on the floor, Jean and Marco were cuddling on the couch, Annie and Armin were sitting next to them, Mikasa was sitting on the floor in front of the love seat, and Reiner and Bertholdt were sitting against a wall. After a couple rounds of voting, and an argument between Eren and Jean which resulted in Eren getting flicked by Levi and Marco dragging Jean into the kitchen to make popcorn, the group had made the decision on Mama. The movie wasn't that scary to Eren, but it was interesting. Levi looked bored since he had seen this in the theaters with Hanji. He could tell that Armin was freaked out because he was curled in a ball and jumping at every situation, Jean was obviously scared too and trying to hide it. Everyone else just looked interested and slightly on edge since this was a horror movie, but it was the middle and things were just weird. Eren leaned into Levi and heard him scoff. "You scared brat?" Levi whispered. Eren elbowed him lightly "No, I just wanted to get more comfortable." He replied. He felt Levi nod "Whatever you say Eren." He muttered. "I'm not scared." Eren replied in a whisper yell. He really did just want to get comfortable, the way he was sitting before was really uncomfortable. Levi just nodded. "Okay Eren, watch the damn movie and shut up." He said quietly patting Eren's head lightly. Eren just sighed and turned his focus back to the movie.  
The movie had ended in a different way Eren had thought it would, but it was good. He actually ended up jumping a couple times earning a laugh from Levi each time. Now Jean and Connie were trying to pick the next movie since it was only nine and the group usually stayed the night watching moves until everyone fell asleep. Eren stood up and stretched before turning to the group. "Anyone want drinks?" He asked motioning towards the kitchen. Sasha's hand shot up "Me please!" She practically shouted which was followed by a chorus of 'me too's. Eren made his way into the kitchen to grab everyone some soda, he was lucky everyone liked the same thing. He heard someone come into the kitchen and sit at the bar. "So how long does this movie night last?" he heard Levi ask. Eren kept pulling the sodas out of the fridge "It lasts all night, everyone stays the night and we watch movie's until we fall asleep." He answered. "Eren can you make some more popcorn, Sasha ate it all" Annie shouted from the living room. Eren laughed "Yeah, I'm on it." He called back walking over to the cabinet to grab the popcorn. "We started the movie night thing around fourth grade, but back then we had to get out parents permission. Now we just stay out since everyone's parents know us." Eren explained "It's somewhat of a group tradition, we have different things for different days of the week since at least half of the group has nothing to do otherwise." He continued. Eren put another bag on the counter to put in when the first bag was done. "You guys stayed close." Levi commented. Eren turned and smiled at him "Yeah, we're family." Eren said. The microwave beeped and Eren dumped the first bag into a bowl and stuck the other into the microwave. "Sasha come grab the popcorn it's done." Eren called. He heard an excited shriek, then footsteps, then a yelp, then a thud, then cursing from Yimr, then more footsteps, before Sasha finally stumbled into the kitchen. "Popcorn?" She asked excitedly. Eren was laughing too hard to talk so he just pointed to the bowl on the counter. Sasha grabbed it and dashed back into the living room "Thanks Eren!" She called on her way out. Levi turned to Eren "She's still the same." He muttered shaking his head. Eren heard Connie and Jean debating on what movie they should have, Connie wanted Finding Nemo and Jean wanted some other horror movie. He heard Yimr and Christa having a tickle fight, and they were trying to drag everyone else into it. It sounded like Mikasa was trying to end it and got ganged up on, and Armin was either laughing from the sidelines or being attacked too. The microwave beeped again and Eren pulled the other popcorn out, put it into a bowl and handed it to Levi. "This one's ours." Eren said quietly. Levi nodded and headed back into the living room as Eren brought the drinks.  
Jean had ended up winning and they were watching Rec. Eren was laying on the love seat, his feet hanging off the edge. Levi was laying on top of him because it was the most comfortable way to sit in their tired state. Everyone else was either leaning on something or laying down as well. This one was definitely scarier than Mama was, Eren had no idea why Jean of all people picked it. The whole movie everyone was tense, Jean and Armin screamed at least three times probably more. Sasha ended up putting the empty popcorn bowl over her head. By the time the movie was over the hall light was on and everyone was sitting with someone and were on edge. They ended up watching Finding Nemo after because no one wanted to watch another horror movie yet. By the end of Finding Nemo half of the group was alseep, the other were trying to figure out what movie they were going to watch. The last thing Eren remembered before passing out was the beginning of Night of the Living Dead starting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts to get real

Eren was surrounded by his friends corpses in the forest, some of them recognizable some not. There was blood everywhere, along with limbs and gear. He looked around in horror, trying to take in everything. Something was missing, he didn't know what it was or where he was going, but he was in some sort of trance. When he found it he wished he could take his eyes out. He dropped to his knees and stared at the mangled corpse in front of him. He felt himself shake his head repetitively before tentatively touching the face, Levi's face, that was covered in blood. He wanted to throw up, to die, to leave, but he couldn't do anything other than stare in horror at his bloody face. Levi's beautiful pale face that was now bluish gray and stained with crimson blood. He was vaguely aware of someone screaming and sobbing, was it him? “Eren” “Eren” “Eren!”  
Eren's eyes snapped open to see Levi's face over his own. His face was damp and he was covered in a cold sweat, what happened? He sat up and looked around the room to see everyone looking at him. “Eren what happened?” Levi demanded. Eren turned back to Levi and felt his stomach churn as the image from his dream flashed through through his head. “I need to throw up” He mumbled before standing up and hurrying to the bathroom. He heard someone follow him into the bathroom and hushed whispers in the living room. He managed to make it to the toilet just in time before he threw up. “Eren what happened?” He heard Levi ask again. “I had a nightmare” He answered quietly before throwing up again. He heard shuffling behind him and felt a hand rubbing his back. “That wasn't just a nightmare.” Levi pressed. “Nightmares don't make you throw up.” As if to prove Levi's point he threw up again. “It was a bad nightmare then.” Eren muttered flushing the toilet, closing the lid, and leaning his head on it. “A really really bad nightmare” He repeated. He still could see the images in his mind. “This is why you looked so tired all the time.” Levi stated “What?” Eren asked weakly. “Something has been bothering you, this is what it was right?” Levi asked. Eren nodded slowly. “You have them every night right?” Eren nodded again. Levi turned Eren to face him “You didn't say anything because?” “Because it's not that big of a deal and it didn't matter” Eren finished before leaning against the tub. Levi looked agitated “This” He gestured at Eren “Is something you should mention.” He snapped. “It's never been like this before.” Eren responded quietly. Levi's expression softened “Are you okay to go back to the living room?” He asked. Eren nodded and let Levi pull him up. He slowly followed Levi back into the living room and sat back on the love seat he had just woken up from. He felt eyes on him the whole way to the seat and looked up to see everyone looking at him. “Eren are you okay?” Mikasa asked tentatively. Eren nodded and leaned back into the couch. He was tired, but after the nightmare he wasn't going back to sleep. “Levi said you've been having them all the time. Are they always like this?” It was Armin speaking this time. Eren turned to weakly glare at Levi before looking back to the group in front of him. “Yes and no.” Eren answered. He looked around to see confused faces and sighed. “Yes because they're always as bad or worse than the one I just had and no because I've never actually thrown up because of one.” He explained. Everyone looked some level of worried about that, even Jean which was weird, Mikasa was probably the most worried looking. “You mean they get worse?” Jean asked in disbelief. He heard a soft shut up from Marco and an ow from Jean. If Eren wasn't so exhausted he would have laughed, instead he just nodded. “Yeah, surprisingly they do.” He muttered. “You look sick.” Mikasa said touching his forehead. “I'm okay.” Eren mumbled. Mikasa shook her head “You're burning up Eren.” She said. “Really?” Levi was talking now. Eren felt another cool hand on his forehead before it moved to his cheeks. “It's a higher fever” Levi confirmed. “His cheeks are flushed.” Sasha pointed out. “He looks really pale.” Christa followed. Now he was feeling dizzy and his vision was fading. “I don't feel good anymore.” Eren commented weakly. “I'll go grab the thermometer!” Connie offered before running off. “Guys he got paler.” Jean pointed out. “I think I'm gonna pass out.” Eren said weakly. “I got some ice” Yimr offered. Levi lifted Eren's head up before putting it on the back of his neck. “That feels nice” Eren sighed. “I got the thermometer!” Connie exclaimed running back into the room. Eren felt the thermometer on his head and heard it beep before he began fading in and out of consciousness. He heard people talking around him, he just couldn't make out what they were saying. It was like they were all trying to talk through a phone with bad signal, everything was jumbled together and he couldn't focus long enough to make it out. He could see people moving, just not very clearly and his vision would go black before he would be able to somewhat see. One minute he was on the couch, the next his arm was over Levi's shoulder and he was going somewhere. He saw lights everywhere eventually, were they in the car? When did they get in the car? Was everyone in the car, where were they going?  
Eren opened his eyes and instantly squinted against the bright light. He looked down to see a white blanket and a hospital gown. Why was he in the hospital? He looked over to see his friends sprawled out over the couch and sleeping in various chairs in the room, and next to his bed Levi was sitting looking at him. “You conscious enough to understand me or do I have to call the nurses again?” He asked in a bored tone. Eren shook his head “I understand you.” He mumbled. “What happened?” he asked tiredly. “You had a constant fever of 105 and couldn't keep consciousness very long. You weren't talking sense and you couldn't seem to process what anyone was saying.” Levi explained. “We brought you here this morning at around three and now it's” Levi paused to turn his cellphone on “eleven thirty at night” He finished looking back up at Eren. He was unconscious for a whole day? “Wait, how did everyone stay in here?” Eren asked confused looking around. Levi scoffed “Of all the questions you could have asked.” He laughed. Eren tried to glare at him, but he ended up wearing himself out with the effort. “They lied and said they were immediate family.” Levi explained “You're friends are dedicated I'll give them that, they took turns getting food and didn't leave unless they had to go to the bathroom or something. Jean even argued with the doctor when he tired to kick them out after visiting hours, you should've seen that.” Levi finished amused. Eren laughed weakly “They were all pretty worried” Levi continued “I was the most worried of all. I was worried that if you died I wouldn't get to kick your ass for worrying me.” Levi said seriously. “I'm sorry” Eren replied quietly . “You better be you damn brat, never scare me like that again.” Levi scolded. Eren weakly started to scoot over before Levi's hand stopped him “Not a good idea, the doctor glared at me for holding your hand.” Levi started. Eren rolled his eyes “Like I give a fuck” He grumbled. “Plus you need sleep, and I don't want you moving too much.” Levi finished. Eren nodded weakly “Sleep sounds nice.” He mumbled before looking over to Levi “You aren't going anywhere right?” He asked worried. Levi shook his head and held his hand again “I'm not going anywhere, that doctor can shove it for all I care.” He said before leaning in and kissing Eren's forehead. “Now go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up.” He said softly. Eren fell asleep with Levi holing his hand in both of his own.


	9. Chapter 9

Bright light was behind Eren's closed eyelids and an annoying beeping noise was in the background. For whatever reason his room smelled like someone dumped a bucket of alcohol and cleaner in it to make it germ free or something. He scrunched his nose in disgust, why did he have to be greeted with such a strong smell after he woke up he was going to get a headache. He winced slightly when he realized a dull throbbing in his head and body. God what happened? He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the brightest white room in existence and immediately winced, god why was it so fucking bright in here? He looked down to see he was in a hospital gown? At least that's what it looked like, and a hospital bed. So he was in the hospital, when did that happen? He slowly glanced around the room to see bunch of small overnight bags strewn all over the two couches on the side of the room. 'So everyone else is here too?' He wondered curiously. Eren glanced to the other side of the room to see Levi slouched over onto the side of his bed fast asleep, even asleep Eren could tell he was stressed. Eren smiled slightly and lightly brushed some of the hair away from his eyes, smiling a little wider when Levi hummed in his sleep. Levi looked so, dare he say it, beautiful in his sleep. Eren began softly tracing Levi's face with his fingers, smiling softly as Levi visually relaxed in his sleep.   
Eren's head snapped up at the sound of voices and his door opening to see his group of friends and takeout. For a second it was just awkward staring before Sasha broke out into a grin and threw her hands up. “ERE- OUCH!” She began wincing as Jean smacked her head. “Do you wanna wake up the whole hospital?” Jean whisper yelled. “Not to mention the living devil over there.” Connie added pointing at Levi. Armin pushed past them and stood at the foot of Eren's bed “We're glad you're actually awake Eren.” Armin said softly, smiling at Eren. “Umm what do you mean by actually awake, what's going on?” Eren asked confused. Last think he clearly remembers is being at the house for their movie night. “You got sick.” Mikasa began stepping forward. “You had a high fever and somewhat lost consciousness so we took you to the hospital about two days ago. You would wake up frequently for little periods of time, but you were talking jibberish and couldn't make sense of things.” She explained. As she had been doing that everyone else had made their way to the couches and had started eating, Eren getting a wave of nausea the moment the smell of food hit him. “Oh” He said softly. Armin walked to the open side of his bed and smiled down at him “You're awake now though, that's good.” He said excitedly. Eren just nodded slowly “Yeah” He said softly. Armin looked over at Levi “Oh and he's been there the whole time, I don't think I've seen him get up more than ten times and he finally just passed out an hour ago.” Armin said softly. Eren looked over at Levi, he was really that worried? “Really?” Eren asked amazed. Armin nodded and he also gained a collective “Yeahs” from the group. “He was really worried.” Christa said smiling. “Yeah, I thought he was going to bite the doctors head off on multiple occasions.” Jean said laughing, wincing when Marco elbowed him. “Ow babe, that was rude.” Jean said pouting. “Yeah, and so was you're comment Jean. You deserved it.” Marco said turning away to be jokingly mad. The rest of the room gave “Oooos” As Jean blushed and Eren laughed, if he was going to be in the hospital this was probably one of the better situations.  
The happy chattering was immediately quieted when the the doctor walked into the room. Everyone looked up at once and a tense quiet filled the room, everyone stilled and if someone had dropped a pin it would have been easily heard. The doctor cleared his throat and opened a file that Eren was guessing had all of his information. “Mr.Jaeger it is nice to see you are finally conscious, I'm Dr. Jonathan Arc I'm the head of your case.” Dr. Arc began looking down at Eren. “Uh okay thanks.” Eren said softly. Talking to doctors was always so awkward and stressful, especially now. As a source of comfort Eren grabbed Levi's hand careful not to wake him up. Dr. Arc nodded in response and looked down at the folder “ Thankfully you're fever has deceased to 101 degrees, but we are monitoring it. Many of you're symptoms can be connected to multiple illnesses so we need to run some tests, and do a MRI and CT on your brain. We also have to do a psyc screening to check for any mental illnesses. We've concluded that the nightmares that you have been having could be caused by night terrors, but we aren't exactly sure since instances of extreme stress can cause the mind to react with nightmares.” Dr. Arc explained looking up when he was finished. Eren could feel his face fall “So I'm uh not going home any time soon?” He asked hesitantly. Dr. Arc shook his head “I'm afraid not, we don't know what's wrong, but it's serious.” He explained. Eren noticed how his tone was almost robotic, and it seemed like the doctor didn't really want to be in here, maybe he was just tired though. “Oh, okay” Eren said softly. “One of us is allowed to go into the CT and MRI with Eren right?” Armin asked. Dr. Arc sighed “It really should be his legal guardian, but yes I supposed I would have to let you anyway.” He said sounding slightly annoyed. Everyone seemed overjoyed at that for some reason while Dr. Arc just stood there uncomfortably. “Well, I don't have anything to say for you. We have a Father that makes rounds every evening so he will be stopping by later. Thank is all.” And with that Dr. Arc left the room.  
As soon as the door shut Eren turned and gave a bewildered look to his friends. “A father?” He asked chocking back a laugh. Everyone nodded “Most of them don't like us very much.” Yimr muttered shifting slightly and pulling Christa closer. “Yeah well neither does that asshole doctor, if he wasn't saving my friend I'd beat his ass.” Jean said crossing his arms and leaning into Marco who nodded in agreement “I'd hold him down for you.” He muttered kissing Jeans cheek. Eren looked around confused. “Uh.. what did I miss?” He asked. Everyone looked at each other, smiled and began sharing their answer. “Homophobic doctor” “Rainbow hating fabulous lacking jackass” “Evil team inferno member out to destroy team rainbow only in real life.” “Hey wait- I'm on team inferno!” “Same here hense the real life dumbass. It's a metaphor” Eren was almost doubled over in laughter already “Okay, okay I get it!” he managed to choke out. Armin looked at Eren “Basically that guy has been an ass to us ever since we got here, he's been especially rude to Levi.” He explained in an annoyed tone. “He was rude to Levi!” Eren growled out. Everyone nodded. “Thats it guys, this means war.” Eren smirked looking around his group before looking down at Levi. He was okay with homophobic people, as long as they didn't flaunt it and weren't asses about it and this guy was that and he had fucked with his friends and his boyfriend. No one did that and got off easy. “Okay, so here's the plan.” He said in a low, devious voice. Watch out evil doctor and minions, watch out.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time that the nurse, Sophie, had come to check on them for about the third time the group had a plan. Even the nurse was in on it, her and some of the other nurses Eren had that weren't on what had been dubbed 'team inferno' had joined 'team rainbow' and had even added to some of their plans. They had excitedly added plans, Armin keeping record of every idea presented and writing all the little details down. The majority of the afternoon was filled with them giggling and manically planning revenge on team inferno. Somehow Levi had not woken up yet and was still passed out on Eren's bed, but the nurses were all glad to see him sleeping so he let it be.  
It was around noon and all of his friends had gone to get lunch after Eren had insisted they get some decent food for once. It was quiet in the room, something that Eren was surprisingly grateful for after all the excited commotion that had been giving the room life the whole morning.   
“He’s finally sleeping, good”   
Eren’s head snapped up at the voice to see that Sophie had entered the room, he hadn’t even heard her come in. He nodded and glanced down at Levi’s sleeping form.   
“Yeah, I didn’t think he would be this tired.” He said softly   
She looked at him and smiled softly. “Oh sweety, that boy hasn’t slept since you got in here, he’s been watching you and snapping at that doctor.” Her face scrunched up at the mention of the hated doctor. “I’m pretty happy someone is doing it, it needed to be done, that doctor is a cocky asshole sometimes” She said smirking.   
Eren laughed “Everyone seems to hate him. I don’t blame them, but how does he still work here?” He questioned.   
Sophie shook her head “He’s a brilliant doctor, he has lots of people who follow him and ignore his assholeish attitude because of that. He doesn’t use teamwork very well though and is extremely closed minded, but his excellence outweighs his faults and we need a doctor like that here.” She explained.   
“Brilliant or not he’s still a fucking asshole.”  
Eren and Sophie both turned to the source of the comment to see Levi leaning on his propped up hand and staring at them bordley. His hair was slightly messed up, his eyes conveying how tired he was, his mouth turned down to it’s usual scowl. “Oh, you’re up!” Eren exclaimed smiling at him.   
Levi nodded, yawning and stretching, it was obvious he was still tired by his movements. “No shit, why didn’t anyone wake me up earlier?” He asked annoyed.   
Sophie crossed her arms and glared at him “Because you needed sleep mister.” She said   
Levi mirrored her glare “I had a bit of sleep I asked you guys to wake me up hours ago.” He retorted.   
Sophie scoffed “How would Claire feel about you not sleeping Levi? And don’t think I won’t tell her.”   
Levis glare hardened “You wouldn’t.”   
Sophie smirked “Oh I would, Claire told me to tell her everything. She’s just as worried about you as she is about Eren.” She scolded. “Now I have to make my rounds, and you better be well rested by tomorrow or I’ll tell her Levi” She threatened before smiling sweetly at them and prancing out the door “Bye boys, I’ll see you in an hour.” She called before disappearing down the hall.   
Levi sighed “She’s so full of energy I’m surprised she doesn’t puke rainbows and glitter.” He commented.   
Eren turned to look at him and laughed. “You’re only saying that because she is gonna tell on you” He teased poking at Levi’s side.   
Levi scoffed and swatted his hands away “Don’t think because you’re in a hospital I won’t get you Jaeger.” He said darkly.   
Eren feigned hurt “You mean you would attack your poor sickly boyfriend who could possibly kick it any day?” He cried dramatically   
Levi’s face instantly hardened at the remarks. He leaned in to Eren “You kick it Jaeger and I’ll kick you so hard you’ll hurt for a million afterlives after.” He growled.   
Eren’s face softened. “Levi.” He said softly, putting a hand to his cheek. “I’m not gonna kick it, I swear on my heart.” He said giving a mock salute.   
That instant there was a commotion of clamoring noises and loud talking outside and Eren braced himself for the energy boost that was his friends.   
“Preacher alert!” Was the first thing shouted when the door opened.   
Eren glanced curiously at Levi and mouthed ‘what?’ and Levi just shook his head in a ‘I’ll tell you later’ answer.   
“Have you accepted Jesus as your lord and savior?” Connie exclaimed “Hey Marco I thought you Catholics left that to the Mormons.”   
Marco rolled his eyes and pulled Jean into his lap. “You really just went there Connie?” He asked annoyed.  
Connie winced “Sorry dude.” He muttered apologetically.  
Sasha looked around the room nervously before jumping in. “I don’t think Connie meant it Marco, I think we all just need out of these cramped spaces. Tomorrow we go to school!” She exclaimed in what Eren assumed was an attempt to lighten the mood.   
“You guys can go to school, I’m staying here.” Levi stated.   
Mikasa shook her head “No you’re not, Claire is watching Eren and we’re all going to school. Suck it up and no bitching or I’m guessing she’ll kick your ass.   
Eren saw Levi recoil slightly before bouncing back and glaring at Mikasa “Since when do you talk to Claire?” He challenged  
“Since you were sleeping and she recognised me as the responsible older sister of Eren” She responded.   
“Hey! You’re a minute older. One minute!” Eren exclaimed “Responsible older sister my ass” He muttered.   
Mikasa poked Eren “I’m still older and I am responsible. Who do you think is keeping track of all the medical information and looking things up.” She said  
“Actually I’m doing all of the medical research” Armin inputted. “Just saying” He added, holding up his hands in defence after the look Mikasa gave him.  
Eren looked around the room at his friends. All of them looked exhausted and a little annoyed, but seemed to be putting on a good face for Eren. Annie suddenly stood “Do you think him being sick could be in relation to having been a shifter?” She asked.  
The whole room went silent. That was something none of them seemed to have even considered. Eren looked around, everyone seemed lost in thought. What if it had to do with him being a shifter? What would he do then? Would they even be able to fix it, what even was it? Would Annie, Yimr, Reiner, and Bert be affected too? Would everyone end up like him then, in the hospital unable to be fixed because it was something strange and never heard of. Levi must have seen the worry on Erens face because he broke the silence. “If it were because he was a shifter then why aren’t the others affected?” He proposed.   
“Well, it’s a possibility. For all we know all the other previous shifters have been affected and it is just dormant in their system at the moment. There are endless possibilities if we take the fact Eren was a shifter into consideration.” Armin stated. To Eren it looked like he was just rambling out his thoughts, his friend tended to think out loud and it never ceased to shock him with how intelligent Armin was.   
“So what? We go up to the doctor and be like ‘Hey doc, I know this may sound cazy, but before this life Eren and a couple of our other friends turned into these giant things called titans and they are probably being affected by that look for weird dna thingies’ It doesn’t make sense.” Jean exclaimed. “We can’t do anything for them if that’s the case! No one would believe us, we’d all be sent to the psych ward and Eren could die, or get worse. We seriously have nothing to do if Eren’s affected by that.”   
The room went silent and everyone turned to Jean. He had a point, a very disturbing point that hit home with Eren. If it was affected by him being a titan shifter these doctors could do nothing for him. They would lock them all up and call them crazy if they said their concerns to anyone outside of this room. Eren could get stuck with something that could be incurable, it could kill him. He thought back to the promise he made to Levi, what if he couldn’t survive this.. this thing, whatever it is.   
“Jean, please calm down. We’ll figure this out.” Marco said quietly, rubbing Jeans back.   
Jean nodded slowly and buried his head in Marcos chest. Everyone looked around in shock, it was strange to see Jean emotionally weak like this.   
“We’re all obviously really stressed.” Christa said softly “Why don’t we just try and relax?” She suggested.   
Yimr grinned and pulled Christa in for a hug “That’s my Christa, we can play stupid pranks and bother that dumb doctor and his minions.” She added smirking.   
Levi rolled his eyes “When you guys get kicked out I’m going to laugh so hard. You know your stupid pranks always get you in huge trouble. Always have, always will.” He said smugly.   
“We must defend the honor of team unicorn and it’s followers from the evil team inferno at all costs!” Connie shouted, jumping on a table.   
“Connie get off the table” Mikasa said.   
“Never! I will get our hopes up, for we are the mighty team rainbow and shall destroy the evil overlords of darkness!” He exclaimed  
“Dude are you high?” Jean asked   
“Do you mean to ask if I have puffed the magic stick of happyness?” Connie asked   
“Yeah he’s high” Marco answered  
“He’s not high guys, he just had an energy drink....or two.” Sasha said.  
“Worry naught friends, for I have many-a plan to overcome team inferno and be victorious!” Connie exclaimed walking across the table.   
At that moment the door opened and in walked the church priest, followed by the head doctor. Everyone froze and stared at them. “Aha! SO the daring team in-” Connie started before Mikasa hit his stomach and pulled him off the table.   
“Ahem. Hello everyone.” The doctor started.   
This was going to be one hell of a visit, Eren could tell.


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh dear lord.” The priest muttered.   
This was probably one of the most awkward situations Eren had ever been in. Mikasa was holding a struggling Connie over her shoulder, looking somewhere between mortified and ready to burst into laughter. Everyone, aside from Jean and Marco who were already sitting, slowly moved to sit down. Yimr pulled Christa into her lap, Annie and Armin sat on the floor in front of Reiner and Bert who were also cuddling, Sasha just sat on the table Connie had currently been standing on, and Mikasa just stood there holding Connie. The doctor took a look around the room again and cleared his throat, Eren nearly facepalmed. “Everyone knows about us having a in-hospital priest aside from Eren so, I would like to introduce you to Father Michael.” Dr. Arc said evenly.   
Eren watched as the father stepped forward and offered his hand. “Pleasure to meet you.” He said kindly smiling.   
Eren took his hand and smiled “Yeah, you too.” He said.  
He wasn’t a religious person. His father was a man of science and after his mother died had all but announced his hatred of religion to the world, and Eren had died and everything and didn’t remember a god, just waking up in this time period as a baby. Still, it didn’t hurt to be kind to the man who was being kind to him. His friends on the other hand seemed to have a different idea, all of them were glaring in the general direction of the priest. Dr. Arc looked around the room “Well, I’ll leave you with Father Michael.” He announced before stepping out.   
The room fell into an awkward silence, the sound of the door closing echoed through the room. Eren shifted uncomfortably and looked around the hospital room. The father cleared his throat and sat in one of the chairs next to Eren’s bed. “Well son, do you believe in the lord?” He asked softly.  
At that moment Connie decided to burst out laughing. “We have a whole different experience to pro- umph” He started before Mikasa elbowed him.   
Eren coughed awkwardly and shook his head. “Sorry, I’m uh, more into reincarnation and everything.” He said looking around.  
It was always uncomfortable for Eren to discuss religion, especially with how a lot of people have reacted. He didn’t really see the point in arguing so he tended to just avoid the topic altogether. He watched as the father nodded slowly “Well, every man has his own salvation, not everyone sees the same light.” He said kindly smiling at Eren.   
He instantly felt the atmosphere in the room relax. All his friends seemed to be less on edge and ready to jump, even Levi seemed to back down a little bit. “You’re definitely nicer than the other ones we’ve gotten.” Jean commented.   
Father Michael shrugged “I don’t see the point of condemning those who choose different lifestyles, everyone has a different calling in life.”   
“You- You’re the chillest fucking priest I’ve ever seen holy shit, how would you like to join team rainbow?” Connie proposed making elaborate hand motions.   
Everyone in the room seemed to either be facepalming or on the verge of laughing. Father Michael looked extremely confused and amused by Connies ramblings. He smiled obviously amused “Okay kid, I’ll bite. What’s team rainbow?”   
Mikasa jumped in “It’s just something we came up with, really it’s like a little game” She said   
Connie shook his head “It’s our position in the war against team inferno and their leader Dr. Arc. A very serious matter that could change the fate of the earth” He said ominously and Eren had to hold back a laugh.   
“The war against team inferno? And Dr. Arc? The man who is saving your friends life.” Father Michael said confused.   
Connie nodded “Yeah, he may be smart, but he’s a total dick. He seriously is the ruler of all the assholes that walk the earth he’s like, a dick king.” He said “Anyway he’s a total ass towards my friends because they’re gay.”   
Eren rolled his eyes “Connie stop trying to employ people, you sound like a mob boss.” He muttered.   
Levi shushed him “Shut up brat, I want to see where this goes.” He whispered at him.   
Sasha looked so amused from her spot on the table. “Just so you know my idiot boyfriend has had a couple energy drinks.” She giggled.   
Father Michael nodded and looked back at Connie. “You know what, I’ll join your war. I can be an intelligence agent.” He said whispering the last part to Connie.  
Everyone stifled their laughs as they watched Connie's eyes light up. “Guys guys we got an inside man, we’re so kicking ass now” He shouted excitedly.   
Sasha nodded “Yeah babe totally.” She said laughing.   
By now Yimr was laughing hysterically, Jean was on the floor, Annie and Armin were trying not to laugh and making it worse, Mikasa was glaring, Levi was just standing there looking mildly amused, and everyone else was laughing to some degree. Father Michael looked around satisfied. “Well, the room seems to have brightened. I believe my job is done here. Don’t worry Connie I’ll be back with a report soon.” He said before stepping out.   
For once the atmosphere in the room was completely light, the friends were talking and laughing freely. The worries of what was affecting Eren were put to the back of their minds as they just enjoyed their time together.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks had passed by, nothing was being found out about Erens condition. The fucking doctors tested him for things Levi had never even heard of, everything seemed to have no result. The whole thing was one of the worst experiences Levi had had in this goddamn lifetime, he could tell it was wearing on all of Eren’s friends too, Mikasa especially. Levi had noticed that she never left the hospital, aside from school, and if she even slept it was barely a couple hours. Then again, Levi was practically the same, only he skipped school occasionally to stay with Eren much to the discontent of Claire. She had had to shoo Levi off to school more times than not, but she made sure Eren had all the company he could need, even going as far to bring him food from the diner.   
Eren though, well his state would vary day to day. Sometimes he was perfectly fine, others he was burning up and completely out of it, those were always the worst days for Levi. He would watch as Eren would babble about events in their past lives, scream in pain, sleep, really anything that would happen during the bad days. Levi imagined the hell Eren must be going through, it was somewhat painful to look at and he figured it hurt like a bitch and a half. It didn’t help that the fucking incompetent doctor didn’t seem to have a damn idea what he was doing, just making a shot in the fucking dark. Levi could tell by the way he was talking and using bigger words that he was bullshitting his way through an explanation, Levi had done the same so many times in the Survey Corps. So he just glared and gauged everyones reactions, monitoring Eren’s friends to make sure they didn’t do something to get them kicked out.   
On this particular day Levi had been shooed off to school by Claire and had endured a shitty day. Hanji had tried for the millionth time to get Levi to bring them to the hospital to see Eren and give them a chance to look at his charts. Erwin, or excuse him, Mr. Smith had let him blow off the work to get some sleep, thankfully he was an understanding teacher. He was even willing to write Levi a pass so he could get some time away from all the goddamn idiots filling his school for a bit. He used the chance to escape to the roof for a bit and just enjoy the feeling of the sun on his skin, it was nice out and he wasn’t listening to dumbasses who would’ve been victims of natural selection if there were still titans. Though his peace was interrupted by the sound of his phone cutting through the silence. Levi sighed and picked it up to hear the slightly panicked voice of Claire. “Claire, slow down. What is it?” He asked calmly.   
“Eren, something happened, I’m not sure, they took him into surgery” She cried, her voice shaking.   
Levi froze. “What happened?” He asked, voice tense.   
Claire breathed “I-I don’t know! He was fine, laughing and talking with me... then he- Levi I don’t even know how to describe it. I’m sorry” Levi heard he break down into sobs.   
Levi closed his eyes and dragged his hand down his face. Fuck. He needed to get to the hospital, but the only person with a car was Hanji. Levi let out a shaky sigh “Claire, I’ll be there okay. I’ll be there right away, don’t apologize.” He said before hanging up, only to dial a different number.   
“Hello this is Hanji Zoe, currently in the middle of chemistry, this better be good I’m about to blow stuff up.” He heard them answer in their loud excited voice.   
“Hanji, I need a ride. Now.” Levi said strictly as he walked towards their classroom.   
“Levi I’m in the middle of an experiment” He heard curse words in the background followed by Haji yelling that they knew what they were doing “Why do you need a ride so badly?” They asked  
Levi sighed. “Eren got taken into surgery for something. Claire was freaking out, she doesn’t know what happened.” He paused for a minute. “I want you to look at his charts too, see if you can find anything.” He muttered.   
Levi knew he would regret this offer the moment the words left his mouth. His worries were confirmed when the squeal sounded from the other line and he watched a door fly open and a redhaired mass fly out. “Do you think the illness is related to Eren being a titan in a past life? Maybe it is affecting him now, his brain funct- Oh I see you! Hi!” Hanji called.   
Levi glared and hung up. “Can we go now?” He asked  
“You hung up on me!” Hanji shouted.   
Levi rolled his eyes. “Yes. You were three fucking feet from me, it was making feedback. You should know this with your big fucking genius brain of yours.”   
Hanji was at the top of the senior class, yeah, senior. They had skipped most of elementary school, and were now taking ap while simultaneously enrolled in college. How the fuck they had done it Levi still wonders to this day, mostly because they are a big fucking idiot.   
The whole goddamn car ride was filled with Hanji blabbering some random theory about what was causing Eren’s issues, how the charts would confirm their theory, different thoughts and ideas. Levi mostly tuned them out, opting to stare at his phone and out the window and think. He should’ve been there with Eren, he should have at least a fucking clue about what was happening, he should’ve paid more attention to when Hanji talked about medical things so he could tell off a doctor or something. “You better not be blaming yourself.” A quiet voice cut through Levi’s thoughts.   
His head snapped up and he looked at Hanji. “What?” He asked  
“Levi, I know you, I’ve known you all of this life and a lot of last. You blame yourself for the simplest stuff when really the probability of you actually being able to affect the event occurring is about a 0.0000001% chance most times.” Hanji said “And I’m saying this as your friend who is both worried about you and Eren.” They said softly.   
Levi nodded and turned back to his phone. “Thanks Hanji.” He muttered.   
Even when Hanji was an annoying, overly enthusiastic, crazy psychopath who was probably going to end up getting him killed, they were the best friend he had had in all of his lives. Levi was actually grateful that Hanji was the one with him, both for support and for the fact that he would get to watch Hanji talk down to the fucking doctor.   
Levi took a deep breath as they pulled up to the hospital, this was it, he mentally prepared himself for whatever the fuck was going to happen before he stepped out of the car and into the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something.. Strange is up with Eren. Of course Hanji figures stuff out and shows people up.

Levi sat in the waiting room staring at the table in front of him. Claire was sitting next to him seemingly doing the same, Hanji was somewhere in the building, and everyone else was still in school aside from Mikasa who had been called by the hospital. “Eren Jaegers family?” someone called. Three heads snapped up and stared at a nervous looking doctor.

“That’s us.” Mikasa said standing.

Levi glanced at her, then Claire, before standing himself and making his way to the doctor standing by the doors. He watched as the doctor shifted her eyes nervously. “Who’s his guardian?” She questioned.

“Our dad is out of town for business, he won’t be back anytime soon.” Mikasa said. “The only adult we really have take care of us is Claire, but I am his blood relative.” She explained.

The doctor nodded “Okay then. We had to perform surgery, we thought there was an aneurysm or brain bleed somewhere that may have caused the severe issues, but when we opened him up something... peculiar happened.” She explained.

Levi glared “Peculiar? What the fuck does that mean?”

“Levi!” Claire hissed

The doctor seemed to be searching for the words to explain the event. “I’m, I’m not really sure. I’ve been a surgeon for years and this is the first time I’ve ever seen anything like this. His brain was seemingly repairing itself. We’ve had strange things, tumors disappear, a patient gets better miraculously, just” She paused. “I saw the tissue repairing itself, before my eyes. I’ve never seen a body actually repair itself.Whatever was wrong with him is apparently fixed, I have no idea how this happened. Honestly this is a medical mystery in itself.”

Mikasa watched in silence, her face seemed concentrated in thought. “No studies on him, no publicity, you don’t talk about this. I don’t want my brother being a lab rat for you people.” She suddenly said fiercely.

“You know, I looked at his charts and the issues with the brain were obvious from the start it would seem.”

Levi turned around to see Hanji standing there with a grin and a folder in hand. “I don’t understand why you didn’t go in sooner, everything was revolving around the brain. Seizures, hallucinations, really all of his symptoms.”

The doctor glared. “Who are you, and how did you get that?” She exclaimed.

“I’m doctor Hanji Zoe, really I should be known for my accomplishments despite my age, I got this because of my standing.” They said.

“They’re also a friend of mine and Erens and apparently have more of a brain than you do” Levi said turning to the doctor who looked embarrassed to say the least.

“I’m sorry. Of course. We didn’t operate sooner because there wasn’t any conclusive evidence.” She explained.

Hanji shook their head “Of course not, you saw what happened. The tests came up fine because his body keeps repairing itself, only not as effectively as this last time apparently. He should be good to leave once he wakes up, and I’ll be monitoring him.” They ordered handing the folder to the doctor.

The doctor nodded “Of course Doctor Zoe, I’ll get right to that!” She said before going back behind the doors.

Levi turned to face Hanji. “You really think he’s okay now?” He questioned.

Hanji nodded. “He’s better, yeah. Regardless we can’t have him in the hospital, it seems that his abilities remained to some extent meaning the doctors and media would be all over this case. The only thing we need to find out is why he still has his abilities and if anyone else does.” They explained.

“But I’ve seen him get hurt” Mikasa said. “He’s fallen off his bike and scraped up his leg, he’s cut his finger trying to cook, there are countless times he’s gotten himself hurt. It never heals strangely.” She said confused.

“It might just mean he isn’t able to do it consciously, maybe his body only heals itself in the event of danger, I don’t know yet. I need to be able to see what’s going on.” Hanji explained.

Levi stepped in front of them and glared. “No. No weird ass experiments, no cutting him open, none of that shit.” He said sternly

“Levi, you’re no fun” Hanji whined.

“I don’t give a damn. This life is supposed to be fucking normal for us. No more titan bullshit, no more fighting, no more not knowing when we die. Fucking normality. You aren’t cutting him open, he’s had enough of that shit being in here already. We just be fucking normal.” Levi growled before heading towards Erens room.

Mikasa stepped forward. “Levi, I want Eren to be normal too, but maybe we need to see what’s wrong.” She explained.

He ignored her and made his way to Erens room. They weren’t supposed to deal with this shit anymore, last run they had enough excitement and death for a million lifetimes. None of them needed to go through that shit. Ever again. He growled in frustration and hit the wall next to him. “Fuck all of the people handing out fate.” He cursed under his breath.

Eren was lying in bed when Levi reached his room, his head was bandaged and he was still sound asleep. Levi sighed and pulled the chair next to his bed, taking a seat. Eren looked so peaceful in his sleep, the stupid fucking bandages made him look weird, but he still looked okay. Levi leaned his head down on the bed and took Erens hand, bringing it to his lips. “Shitty brat causing trouble for yourself.” He muttered.

He stressed over what he was going to tell Eren, he wouldn’t keep him in the dark about what was going on. That’d be a way to fuck up their relationship. How Eren would react was unpredictable, the idea that the childlike happiness that Eren had this time was something Levi didn’t want to loose yet. He didn’t want to have Eren loose all of his peace and become the rage driven kid he once was, happy Eren was nice to have around. Levi wondered if he would ever see that Eren again.

 

* * *

**  
Hello dear readers, it’s been way too long since I’ve updated this story I’m sorry. Loss of motivation, yada yada, I have issues and deal with stress by shutting down stuff. But, I finally got my inspiration for this story back, I think I had just needed to take some time away from it and just give myself a break. I might have just been pushing myself for ideas so much and they had stopped flowing for a while, but I’m back baby! woohooo. Also I’m finally free from the chains of school so that is another reason I can write. Thanks all of you who are still reading this despite my uh leave, you guys deserve the best and you’re super appreciated by yours truly! Also commenters I love you, I love talking with my readers so the commenting makes me so happy thank you. Feedback is so appreciated, I don’t think you understand how much your kind words mean to me. So thanks, to all of the supporters of this story. Until next time.**


End file.
